


A Quiet Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somewhere else, Kevin and Milo enjoy a quiet morning togethed
Relationships: Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Kevin Haas | The Observer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Quiet Morning

Somewhere, in a world kinder than our own, where good people never die and evil never prevails, there is a quiet morning. There are many quiet mornings here. The sun is gentle, and softly fills up the room with that warm autumn light. Its beams illuminate two forms that sit beside one another at the kitchen counter, soft and rounded at the edges with the love the surrounds them. One with soft, long hair hanging messily around his shoulders pours the other a cup of coffee. Their hands brush, and they smile. One with glasses cradles the mug in grateful hands, looking not at the world outside beginning to wake, but at his companion. 

Milo sits, as he does most morning, staring contemplatively at his coffee. Sleep still holds at the corners of his mind and he made his way to the kitchen mostly through muscle memory, stumbling along holding Kevin's hand. He tucks his hair behind his ear, still enjoying the warmth in his relaxed body from rest, and the warmth of Kevin sat close by him, their shoulders just touching enough to know the other was there. 

Kevin, too, holds his coffee in sleepy contented silence, but his gaze is transfixed on Milo: the way his long fingered hands cradle the mug, how the sun hit his hair and lit up the frizzy, sleep ruffled parts, how it turned some strands almost golden, how softly vulnerable his face looked when he was yet to shake off the last tendrils of sleep. He was entirely enthralled, captured in all that the other man was. Their silent mornings were all he needed, marvelling in Milo's beauty. 

Never breaking the quiet, Milo glanced at Kevin watching him and smiled, just softly. He knew. He knew Kevin, knew every inch of his being, and in that smile he said all that needed to be said in that moment. Milo moved his arm to lay across Kevin's shoulders, trying and failing to look nonchalant. 

One with glasses rested his head on the other's shoulder, still looking up at him. The sun was risen, and the silhouette they made together was clear, and hopeful.


End file.
